Absence
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Why don't the Oriko characters show up in the anime?
1. Help

**A.N: We never see the Oriko characters in the anime, this short 2 chapter fic will explain why starting with Yuma. This one takes place while Mami and Homura have a talk about Madoka in episode 2.**

**Second chapter will take place during episode 4.**

**Second chapter will have heavy spoilers about the Oriko manga.**

**_This is a different take on the first chapter of Oriko had it been set during the present timeline..._**

* * *

><p>Yuma Chitose, a small girl about the age of about 10. She had green hair that had been tied up with ties that were orange that made her wild hair stick out more. She wore a green dress with white trim at the ends although the bottom portion had been...Cut.<p>

Her blue eyes had been opened with shock.

Tears fell from her cheek to the ground.

Her small frame looked twisted under the shadow of the witch, a budding plant that was laughing.

She was missing her arm and her torso had been half eaten.

Blood dripped onto the floor as her small figure was being pulled in the air by a vine.

The "Venus Fly-trap" opened it's mouth.

Another snack for the night.

* * *

><p>Mami did not like the smell of blood. She frowned upon looking at the plant.<p>

She had been too late, if only that Homura had not shown up...

She knew how flowers worked, since she had a small garden of her own but this was just another weed that needed to be rooted.

What made her really uneasy was the fact that this witch had no barrier.

It was just out in the open along a mall, in front of a fountain.

The water kept running and the abomination was crying.

Mami held up her musket and noticed there were no familiars.

She frowned.

She summoned a wave of them as it screamed in agony and vanished from the world.

She grabbed the seed and returned home.

* * *

><p>A.N: So 1 down, 2 to go.<p> 


	2. Foil

A.N: Takes place the day of episode 4.

**It's been a while since I've watched it so if later where she sets up bombs is wrong let's just say she did it during the week before school started.**

Only read this chapter if you've seen the ending of Magica Oriko (Chapters 5-7)

* * *

><p>Homura scolded herself as her surroundings turned blue with black lines and signs that looked like highways appeared.<p>

She had walked with her fists tight. Her nails clenching into her skin.

She thought of every variable that could have happened...

_Protect Madoka from contracting and or meeting Mami._

_Kyouko coming to town out of her own interest or because of Mami or Kyubey calling on her._

_Hitomi confessing to that violin boy and Sayaka contracting and becoming a witch and Mami losing her head over it or worse..._

This time she tried to befriend Sayaka and Hitomi to ease the tension between them by listening to Hitomi about her boy troubles and to make sure Sayaka never met Kyubey and made her dumb wish.

_Yet leaving them alive proved to back fire on her._

_Actually ignoring Mami's request of help proved to be her downfall._

She thought, she thought of everything but in the end the unexpected addition of Oriko and Kirika caused her to rethink her situation.

Despite her looks Oriko looked calm like Mami and had hair like Hitomi but with a ponytail to one side. She had that air of royalty to her even though she wore a rich girl uniform. Yet her olive eyes had the same kindness she saw in Madoka's eyes even though Homura knew what Oriko was capable off, like murder.

If every magical girl were as dangerous as they were, she would need to either observe them and make sure they don't contract or make sure every magical within the radius of Mitikihara was sane.

She had observed the two girls through 3 time lines and what she realized about them shocked her.

Kirika, the girl with short black hair, a fang and into sports was well...her Foil.

Both Madoka and Oriko were loyal to a kind girl who lacked confidence and wanted a purpose in life and Kirika and herself both had control over time magic.

Whereas Kirika was willing to kill for pleasure and to please Oriko, Homura did it for necessity and safety.

The fact that they were similar hurt her head but she knew that if she were to save Madoka again, they would either not meet Kyubey as well or they had to be eliminated.

So she stopped time, set up bombs and a listening device in their homes while she ditched school and waited to see if they would make a wish...Again.

Kyubey would eventually appear in Kirika's bedroom and Homura set off the bombs without hesitation.

Wood and steel flew everywhere as the neighborhood's lights slowly lit up. They ran into the street and could only watch at the wreckage.

With Kirika gone, Homura knew that Oriko would kill herself because she was her only friend in the world and with both gone, no one could harm Madoka again.

However...She had been too late to save Madoka and Sayaka stood in her knight like attire.

The idiot as she affectionately called her contracted again.

She frowned.

She scolded herself.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: The point is to not root for Homura. <strong>


End file.
